falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Art of Fallout 4
The Art of Fallout 4 is an art book accompanying Fallout 4.Amazon Contents The Art of Fallout 4 has 368 pages and features never before seen designs and concept art from the game's environments, characters, weapons, and more, along with commentary from the developers themselves. It was made available on December 22, 2015.Polygon Gallery Environmental Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard Art of FO4 War Never Changes Quest.jpg Welcome_Home_concept_art.jpg|Welcome Home Cryopod_abduction_scene.jpg|Cryopod abduction scene Art of Fo4 Sanctuary Hills concept art.jpg|Sanctuary Hills Art of Fo4 Survivor home concept art.jpg|The House of Tomorrow Fo4 Misty Lake Near Sanctuary Art.png|Lake near Sanctuary Hills FO4 Red Rocket Art Book.jpg|Red Rocket FO4_Art_Concord.jpg|Concord Art of Fo4 Museum of Freedom concept art.jpg|Museum of Freedom Art of Fo4 Concord Church.png|Museum of Freedom and Concord Church Art of Fo4 Concord buildings.png|Concord buildings Diamond City concept art.png|Diamond City Diamond City color studies.png Diamond City outside.png Diamond City panorama.png Art_of_Fallout_4_Diamond City.png|Diamond City Super Salon concept art.png|Super Salon Art of Fo4 Swatters.png|Swatters Publick Occurrences concept art.png|Publick Occurences Power Noodles concept art.png|Power Noodles Memory Den concept art E3Demo.png|Goodneighbor Fo4-memory-den-concept2.png|Memory Den Scollay Square Memory Den concept art.png Fo4 Libertalia Art.png|Libertalia FO4 Libertalia Art 1.png|Libertalia Fo4 Libertalia Art 2.png|Libertalia FO4 Trinity Tower Art Book.jpg|Trinity Tower Fo4 Trinity Tower Lobby Art.png|Trinity Tower lobby Fo4_Statue_Rough.jpg|Rogue statue Boston ruins concept art.png|Boston ruins Art of Fo4 Streets of Boston concept art.jpg|Street of Boston FO4 Downtown Boston Art.jpg|Downtown Boston FO4 Downtown Boston Art 2.png Art of Fallout 4 Beacon Hill.jpg|Beacon Hill Art of Fo4 Airport 1.jpg|Boston Airport Art of Fo4 Airport 2.jpg Art of FO4 Yangtze.jpg|Yangtze Art of Fo4 Institute interior.jpg|The Institute Art of Fo4 Institute description.jpg Art of Fo4 Synth fabrication room.jpg|Synth fabrication Art of Fo4 Institute concourse.jpg|Institute Concourse Art_of_FO4_Institute_Reactor.jpg|Institute Reactor Art_of_FO4_Institute_Robotics.jpg|Institute Robotics FO4 Art Institute Interior 1.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 2.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 3.jpg Railroad_HQ_underground_concept_art.jpg|Railroad HQ Railroad_HQ_crypt_concept_art.jpg Art of Fo4 Glowing Sea concept art.jpg|Glowing Sea Boston Ground Zero concept art.png|Concept art of the impact crater, on the edge of Boston Fo4 Boston concept art 1.jpg|Boston Fo4-lexington-concept.png|Lexington Fo4 Bridge Over Charles River Art.png|Bridge over Charles River Fo4 The Castle Art.png|The Castle Fo4 Starlight Drive In Art.png|Starlight Drive In Art of Fo4 Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png|Four Leaf fishpacking plant Art_of_FO4_Junkyard.png.png|Hub City Auto Wreckers Art_of_Fallout_4_Drumlin_Diner.jpg|Drumlin Diner Art_of_Fallout_4_diner.jpg Art of Fallout 4 observatory.jpg|Observatory Fo4 quarry concept art.png|Quincy Quarries Apparel Art of Fo4 wasteland outfits concept art.jpg|Wasteland outfits Fo4 vault suit concept art.jpg|Vault jumpsuit Fo4 BoS armor concept art.jpg|BoS clothing Fo4_misc_armor_concept_art.jpg|Miscellaneous armor Art of FO4 Leather Armor.jpg|Leather armor Art of FO4 Metal Armor.jpg|Metal armor Art of FO4 Combat Armor.jpg|Combat armor Art of FO4 Synth Armor.jpg|Synth armor Art of Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg|Raider armor Fo4 heavy raider armor concept art.png Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg Art of Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|Power armor Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|Power armor Fo4 X-01 power armor CA PVC model.png|X-01 power armor Institute outfit concept art.jpg|Institute uniforms Institute uniform concept art.jpg|Institute lab coat Art of Fo4 Lorenzo's Crown.png|Lorenzo's Crown Art of Fo4 Red Rocket uniform.png|Red Rocket uniform Art of Fallout 4 hooded cleanroom suit.png|Cleanroom suit Art of Fo4 - Vault 10 jumpsuit.png|Vault 10 jumpsuit Art of Fo4 Vault 17 jumpsuit (1).png|Vault 17 jumpsuit Art_of Fo4 - Vault 113 jumpsuit.png|Vault 113 jumpsuit Art of Fallout 4 road leathers.jpg|Road leathers Characters Mama Murphy in chair.png|Mama Murphy Mama Murphy concept art.png|Mama Murphy FO4 Piper Art Book.jpg|Piper Art of Fo4 Nat.png|Nat Wright Nat concept art.jpg|Nat Wright FO4 John Hancock Art Book.jpg|John Hancock Irma concept art.jpg|Irma Arthur Maxson concept art.png|Arthur Maxson FO4 Raiders Art Book.jpg|Raiders FO4 Synths and Courser Art Book.jpg|Synths and courser Preston Garvey concept art.png|Preston Garvey Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|Preston Garvey taking a stand Art_of_FO4_Preston.jpg|Preston Garvey full profile FO4 Art Raider Types.jpg FO4_Art_Nick_Valentine.jpg|Nick Valentine FO4_Art_Virgil.jpg|Brian Virgil FO4_Art_Sturges.jpg|Sturges FO4_Art_MacCready.jpg|MacCready FO4_Art_Vault-Tec_Salesman.jpg|Vault-Tec rep Fo4_CommonwealthResidents.jpg|Residents Art of Fo4 Vault-Tec security.png|Vault-Tec security Art of Fo4 Postman.png|Postmen in pre- and post-War uniforms Creatures and robots Fo4 clay super mutant concept art.png|Super mutant head model Art of Fo4 super mutant behemoth concept art.jpg|Super mutants Swan_conceprt_art.png|Swan Fo4_FeralGhoulFinal.jpg|Feral ghouls Fo4 mirelurk queen concept art.png|Mirelurk queen Fo4 mirelurk concept art.png|Mirelurks Mirelurk_Fallout_4_art.png|Concept art Mirelurk_Fallout_4_Designs.png|Mirelurks designs Art of Fo4 Molerat.jpg|Mole rats Fo4 centaur concept art.png|Centaurs Stingwing concept art.png|Stingwing Fo4 deathclaw head pvc model.png|Deathclaw Art_of_FO4_Mutant_Hound.jpg|Mutant hound Art_of_FO4_Radstag.jpg|radstag Fo4 creatures heads concept art.jpg|Creature heads Art_of_FO4_Alien.jpg|Alien Art of Fallout 4 bloodbug.png|Bloodbug Art_of_Fallout_4_bloodbug_bloatfly.jpg|Bloatflies and bloodbugs Art of FO4 Yangtze Crew.jpg|Yangtze crewman Art of Fo4 robots concept art.jpg|Various robots Art of Fo4 sentry bot concept art.jpg|Sentry bot Fo4 protectron models and pods.png|Protectron Fo4 protectron concept art.png|Protectrons Assaultron concept art.png|Assaultron FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|Mister Handy Liberty Prime gantry.png|Liberty Prime in its gantry Onboard storage Liberty Prime.png Liberty Prime profile.png Fo4 Liberty Prime concept art.png Fo4_eyebot_concept_art.jpg|Eyebot Beryllium agitator concept art.png|Beryllium agitator Synth gen 1 and 2 concept art.jpg|Synth Fo4FH fog crawler concept art.png|Fog crawler Weapons Art of Fo4 weapons concept art.jpg|Pipe gun and miscellaneous weapons Art of Fo4 Shishkebab Ripper concept art.jpg|Shishkebab/Ripper Art of Fo4 Laser musket concept art.jpg|Laser musket Art of Fo4 Gatling Laser concept art.jpg|Gatling laser Plasma gun concept art.png|Plasma gun Art_of_FO4_Syringer.jpg|Syringer Art_of_FO4_Broadsider.jpg|Broadsider Art_of_FO4_Railway_Rifle.jpg|Railway rifle Fo4 shotguns concept art.png|Double-barrel shotgun Institute weapons concept art.png|Institute laser weapons Fo4 power fist concept art.png|Power fist Cryolator concept art.png|Cryolator Art of Fallout 4 laser gun.jpg|Laser gun Art of Fallout 4 super sledge.jpg|Super sledge Art of Fallout 4 10mm pistol.jpg|10mm pistol Art of Fallout 4 minigun.jpg|Minigun Art of Fallout 4 alien blaster pistol.jpg|Alien blaster pistol Art of Fallout 4 Junk Jet.jpg|Junk Jet Art of Fallout 4 Gamma gun.jpg|Gamma gun Art of Fallout 4 Fat Man.jpg|Fat Man Art of Fallout 4 missile launcher.jpg|Missile launcher Art of Fallout 4 Gauss rifle.jpg|Gauss rifle Art of Fallout 4 flamer.jpg|Flamer Art_of_Fallout_4_grenades_mines.jpg|Mines and Grenades Vehicles Art of Fo4 pre-War vehicles concept art.jpg|Pre-War vehicles Art_of_Fo4_Motorcycle_(2).png|Lone Wanderer motorcycle Art_of_Fo4_Motorcycle_(1).png|Lone Wanderer billboard Art_of_FO4_Station_Wagon.jpg|Station Wagon FO4_Art_Fusion_Flea.jpg|Fusion Flea Supreme FO4_Art_Sedan.jpg|Sedan FO4 Art Bus.jpg|City Liner bus Art of FO4 Vertibird.jpg|Vertibird Art of FO4 Vertibird 2.jpg FO4 Art UFO.jpg|Crashed UFO FO4 Art ArcJet Rocket.jpg|ArcJet Systems FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 1.jpg|The Prydwen FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 2.jpg|The Prydwen Airship attack concept art.png|The Prydwen assault FO4 Stingray Deluxe Art.png|Stingray Deluxe FO4 Forklift Art.png|Forklift Fo4 Battleship.png|Battleship Miscellaneous Art of Fo4 Workshop.png|Workshop Art of Fo4 Chemistry station.png|Chemistry station Art of Fo4 Armor workbench.png|Armor workbench FO4_Art_Weapons_Workbench.jpg|Weapons workbench FO4 Art Prewar Generator.jpg|Pre-War generator Art of Fallout 4 signal interceptor.png|Signal interceptor Art of Fallout 4 Sicilian Expresso machine.jpg|The Sicilian espresso machine Art of Fo4 Pip-Boy concept art.jpg|Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV FO4_Art_of_FO4_PipBoy_1.jpg|Pip-Boy 1.0 Art of Fo4 Fridge concept art.jpg|Refrigerators FO4_Art_of_Fo4_NukaCola_Fridge_concept_art.jpg|Nuka-Cola fridge Fo4 Art Institute Computer.png|Institute terminal Fo4 Art Improvised Terminal.png Fo4_advertisements_concept_art.jpg|Advertising FO4 AD Mass Fusion.png|Mass Fusion ad FO4 AD Boston Bugle 1.png|Boston Bugle ad FO4 AD Boston Bugle 2.png FO4 AD Mr. Handy 1.png|Mister Handy ad FO4 AD Mr. Handy 2.png FO4 Poster Prepare for the Future.png|Poster Art_of_Fallout_4_Jangles_the_Moon_Monkey.png|Jangles the Moon Monkey Art_of_FO4_Silver_Shroud_poster_radio.png|Silver Shroud Radio Illustration Art of Fallout 4 AAT collage.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales Art of Fallout 4 MSJ collage.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal Art of Fallout 4 RobCo Fun collage.png|RobCo Fun Art of Fallout 4 Tales of a JJV collage.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Art of Fallout 4 WSG collage.png|Wasteland Survival Guide Art of Fallout 4 Guns and Bullets collage.png|Guns and Bullets Art of Fallout 4 TSM collage.png|Tesla Science Magazine Art of Fallout 4 La Coiffe collage.png|La Coiffe Art of Fallout 4 Picket Fences collage.png|Picket Fences Art of Fallout 4 Taboo Tattoos collage.png|Taboo Tattoos Art of Fallout 4 Unstoppables collage.png|Unstoppables Art of Fallout 4 Grognak collage.png|Grognak the Barbarian Art of Fallout 4 Live & Love collage.png|Live & Love Art of Fallout 4 Hot Rodder collage.png|Hot Rodder Art of Fallout 4 Total Hack collage.png|Total Hack Transcripts The following are excerpts from the book: Pre-Production page 10 ;Chapter 1 PREPRODUCTION page 11 ;LOGO ;POWER ARMOR page 15 :VAULT SUIT page 16 ;VAULT SUIT page 19 ;PIP-BOY 3000 MARK IV page 20 ;MACHINE GUN page 22 ;BOSTON page 28 ;DIAMOND CITY page 30 ;DIAMOND CITY COLOR STUDIES page 32 ;CONCORD page 42 ;SKETCHES page 50 ;BLUE SKY STORYBOARDS World page 54 ;Chapter 2 WORLD page 55 ;LIBERTALIA page 70 ;GLOWING SEA page 76 ;DOWNTOWN BOSTON page 94 ;DIAMOND CITY page 110 ;SHACKS page 116 ;RED ROCKET INTERIOR page 125 ;SUBWAY page 128 ;THE INSTITUTE page 132 ;HOUSE OF TOMORROW Characters page 136 ;Chapter 3 CHARACTERS page 137 ;PIPER page 142 ;MAMA MURPHY page 163 ;BoS FIELD SCRIBE page 165 ;BoS UNDERARMOR page 176 ;INSTITUTE UNIFORM Creatures page 190 ;Chapter 4 CREATURES page 191 ;BLOODBUG page 193 ;MIRELURK QUEEN page 194 ;MIRELURK HUNTER page 197 ;MOLE RAT page 202 ;BRAHMIN page 211 ;SYNTH page 227 ;BERYLLIUM AGITATOR Weapons page 234 ;Chapter 5 WEAPONS page 236 ;FLAMER page 236 ;GAUSS RIFLE page 241 ;PLASMA GUN page 245 ;PIPE GUNS page 246 ;LASER MUSKET page 247 ;INSTITUTE BIOWEAPONS page 247 ;INSTITUTE LASER GUNS page 250 ;SHISHKEBAB page 253 ;LASER ARTILLERY Vehicles page 256 ;Chapter 6 VEHICLES page 257 ;SEDAN page 259 ;ZIP page 260 ;SPORTS CAR page 260 ;PICK-R-UP TRUCK page 262 ;FUSION FLEA page 269 ;AIRSHIP AND GIANT ROBOT ATTACK! page 270 ;VERTIBIRD page 273 ;TRACTOR page 274 ;MEGALOADER Set Dressing page 282 ;Chapter 7 SET DRESSING page 289 ;MR. HANDY BOX AND FUEL CANISTER page 291 ;WORKSHOP WORKBENCHES page 292 ;SUPER MUTANT CLUTTER page 293 ;RAIDER CLUTTER page 297 ;MEMORY POD page 299 ;CONSOLES page 302 ;PIP-BOY 1.0 page 306 ;SONIC SQUIRE page 307 ;GREEBLES Illustrating page 314 ;Chapter 8 ILLUSTRATION page 315 ;NUKA-COLA page 318 ;RED ROCKET page 332 ;MUSEUM OF FREEDOM MURAL page 341 ;HOT RODDER MAGAZINE Category:Publications connected to Fallout 4 es:The Art of Fallout 4 fr:L'Art de Fallout 4 ru:The Art of Fallout 4 uk:The Art of Fallout 4 zh:The Art of Fallout 4